Shattered Heart - Reborn
by James Anderson Michaels
Summary: "And i didn't say how much I-" - Laura couldn't say it instead she burst in tears, covering her face as memories run by her eyes. As those simple touches, smiles, words, flash over her eyes, Carmilla's smell still lingering in her nose. Laura was crying uncontrollably, there was so much left to say. To do. But now.. Now it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Creampuffs! So i wrote this cute story to ease your little hearts in hopes that they're still alive, ehehehe. Anyway, less talking more reading. Have fun... Oh and leave a comment if you want me to continue it. Okay i'm gonna leave you to read now.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"We won...We actually won... And Carmilla's dead."<p>

The hurt in Laura's eyes was more than visible. Her eyes red from crying, her cheeks glowing from her tears.. Her heart aching from her lost.

"And i didn't say how much I-" - Laura couldn't say it instead she burst in tears, covering her face as memories run by her eyes. As those simple touches, smiles, words, flash over her eyes, Carmilla's smell still lingering in her nose. Laura was crying uncontrollably, there was so much left to say. To do. But now.. Now it's too late.

"Laura calm down please, shhh everything's okay." - Perry tried to calm Laura down but that proved to be impossible as i she got up pointing to the door.

"G-Get out NOW!"- Laura screamed begging to be left alone. She couldn't even look at them because each one of them made her remember of Carmilla, every stupid fight, every stupid misunderstanding, even her yellow pillow for God sake...

No words were heard as the girls left the room, only Laura's loud sobbing. All she could think was that, there was so much left to say, to do. But now she can't turn back and change it. Carmilla was dead.

"You're dead..This can't be happening.. Why Carmilla? WHY? WHY YOU? It should've been me... not you.." Laura sat on her desk holding her head with her hands letting the tears fall to the floor.. She needed to say something. She had too...

"I-I Love You Carmilla.."- All Laura could do was shut her eyes tight to trying to forget the unforgettable, how could she forget the one she loves, the one she couldn't give her heart, the one she couldn't kiss good morning nor good night, the one she couldn't take long walks in the beach, the one she couldn't be with anymore. But something caught her eye, a red light glowed from the floor, and as Laura opened her eyes she noticed it was round shaped like necklace.

"What the? i thought Carmilla had gotten rid of it, W-Why is it glowing?" - Laura grabbed the necklace seeing it glowing even more as she grabbed it. Suddenly a hard sound was heard as the Ancient book was thrown to Carmilla's bed opening in a page that read « Shattered Heart», written in vivid blood.

"What the hell?" - Laura got closer to the book at word began to form, letter by letter. - "What is this?" - Laura began to read the page.

"« A Tear Of Love Will Rise The Dead»

As the prophecy reads, a long long time ago a young girl will be send to a new place. As her life rolled she met a young Vampire, mysterious, beautiful, strong, selfless, the young lady fell in love with said vampire, something forbidden by rules set centuries go, but their love was stopped by a supernatural force that consumed the vampire soul, leaving the young girl alone, crying for her lost lover for days. But one day, one of the young lady's tears fell in the blood stone rising her lover from the deep.»"

Laura was speechless, this was impossible. It had to be. Carmilla was dead and there was nothing else to do.

But it proved to be wrong. The necklace glow got stronger as Laura's heart speed up as impossible thoughts ran through her mind. The glow was getting so strong Laura couldn't see anymore, and suddenly a loud sound was heard and Laura, fell to the floor seeing the white dorm ceiling become darker and darker, as it was all black.

* * *

><p>"Huh what the? Ow my head.. Where am i?" Laura felt that she was on a bed, so she tried to lean her body up sitting but... There was a hand pushing her down, a cold hand.<p>

"Easy there cupcake, you hit your head hard." - It was Carmilla's voice, but she was dead. She is dead.

Laura's eye popped open. She was here, Carmilla was there. She was really there... All Laura could see was Carmilla, her long dark hair, her dark eyes, her pale skin, her perfectly shaped figure. She was really there. Suddenly it hit her, Carmilla was alive, the prophecy she read was their story, it seemed as if it had been written a long time ago, it seemed like it was meant to be.

"Y-You're alive?" Laura's eyes teared up instantly as Carmilla sat next to her cleaning the tears that had fallen from her eyes, they have never been to close like this, Carmilla had her arm over Laura's shoulder tracing patterns in her arm, looking at her with so much love.. Yes... Love.

"Not quite cupcake, i am a vampire, so i am dead. Although i'm still here... «A Tear Of Love Will Rise The Dead»..." Carmilla smirked, it was as if she had never "died", it felt so normal to have Laura so close to her.

They stayed quiet for a moment as Laura leaned forward crashing their lips together. Carmilla got a little surprised but soon pulled Laura to her lap smiling as she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist pulling her closer. It was so perfect so unreal, the whole world stopped, it felt as if the wall burst and it all was gone, it was just them. No one else.

But as Laura felt her need for air growing up she broke the kiss smiling as she saw Carmilla with her eyes still closed showing the most cute smirk ever.

"Carm... open your eyes..." Laura smile seeing Carmilla shaking her head holding her waist harder.

"Hell no... if i do... it will be just a dream..." Carmilla smile got wider as Laura cupped her face rubbing her cheek placing kisses all over her face.

"Open...c'mon" Carmilla's eyes shot open as they laughed at their faces hugging each other. It felt as if all the pain had gone away and it was just happiness now. Laura hid her face one Carmilla's neck smiling as Camilla rubbed her back. But she wasn't expecting what would happen next.

"I Love You Laura. So So Much" Laura was pretty sure her heart had a light stop when she heard that. Carmilla Loved her... Finally all could be said and done.

"I Love You Too Carmilla... You Have No Idea..." They smiled widely before hugging harder than expected, but this time was Laura who hugged Carmilla harder, making Carmilla giggle at the feeling of the small human hugging her.

"We should go and tell the other i'm alive...Or... We can stay here... Alone..." Laura giggle at the vampire's suggestion, and to be real, it was all that Laura Wanted... To be with Carmilla. Forever.

"The others can wait.."

"Fuck yeah they can"

_**And they lived happy every after.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Once Again Creampuffs! Because i was without internet connection during the weekend i decided to write this, and also because it seemed to please you. So i will give a good ending to the story...For now...**_

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE YOU STUPID VAMPIRE!" - Danny stormed through the door jumping on top of Carmilla hugging you hard as the girls laughed looking at the scenario. Laura in the other hand, didn't laugh at all.<p>

"Ummm may you please let go that stupid vampire that turn out to be my girlfriend?" The girls stopped laughing looking at Laura in disbelief.

"You are what Laura?" Perry questioned, they all knew what she said but still, hearing it again would be good to clear some doubts.

Laura and Carmilla cracked laughing, leaving the girls to not finding it funny as they wanted to know why they were laughing and what had happened. But Carmilla didn't give two shits about it she was laughing so hard she fell from the bed, causing Laura to laugh even harder.

"Nothing ahahahahha nothing." The girls were trying not to laugh along as Carmilla hit her head on the desk getting up.

"fine don't tell us. Girl lets make brownies." Perry grabbed the girls pulling them through the door, although LaFontaine grabbed the headboard making Carmilla and Laura to look at her giggling.

"Wait wait Perry ow ow. Have fun girls! Damn it ow!" Perry pulled LaFontaine closing the door behind her while Carmilla got up smiling at Laura.

"Well since those three are out of our way for now... I Have an idea..." Laura smiled as Carmilla linked their fingers as if they were going to dance.

"Mmm May i know what it's on your mind?" In a gentle moment Carmilla backed Laura to her bed laying her down softly smiling.

But soon her facial expression changed for one that shown severe pain. Laura panicked following Carmilla's eyes to something she wished she had never seen. The Dean was behind Carmilla with a bloody stake laughing. Suddenly Carmilla's body became lighter as it slowly turned into ashes leaving Laura unprotected from the Dean's deathly stare.

"This is remarkable... A vampire and a young virgin... Say goodbye my dear. You'll be a great ad for the sacrifice." The Dean raised the bloody stake motioning it to Laura's heart.

* * *

><p>"NO CARMILLA!" Laura yelled siting in bed looking around not seeing Carmilla.<p>

"It it was all a dream.. No..." This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening no no it couldn't. Laura hid her face in her knees crying for her lost lover. - "This was all a fucking dream.. A fucking sick dream..."

How come it felt so real? She was sure that it had happened that Carmilla kissed her that she was alive. But it turns out she isn't. Carmilla is really dead. Nothing changed since the girls left her to have some rest.

Laura couldn't take it anymore, there was nothing she could do to bring Carmilla back to life, and the stupid book was missing since Carmilla died.

Laura couldn't go on long walks with her in the beach, she couldn't go to the movies with her,have dinner together at candle light. She couldn't be with Carmilla. And all because Carmilla was dead.

So she got up, walked to her desk sitting and turning the webcam on.

"Now that you're gone i don't wanna do anything, i don't wanna talk with anyone, eat, sleep, drink... Since you're gone-"

Suddenly the door was opened slowly revealing Carmilla looking worried at Laura, her body severely hurt, dark and deep cuts were visible all over her body. She slowly walked inside the room trying not to scare Laura, hearing her speech.

"-I can't even look at my yellow pillow for Christ sake, i can't look at your bed because it makes me remember when you used to sleep with said yellow pillow.. I can't look at the window because it was here you used to look up at the stars at night... I can't even look at the camera because it hurts.."

Suddenly Laura received a message by a viewer saying "Turn around". And as Laura did she raised her hands to her mouth as Carmilla walked closer to her showing her crocked smile this time showing a little bit of pain.

"C-Carmilla?"- Laura brought her hand to Carmilla's cheek feeling her cold soft skin.

"Hi Cupcake."- Carmilla's smile got wider feeling Laura's warm hand on her cheek. But Laura knew it was now or never.

And with a quick movement she captured Carmilla's lips, leaving a bit shocked but soon corresponding the kiss by wrapping her arms around Laura's waist hugging her hard. At this moment Laura knew this wasn't a dream, this time she knew it was real, and if it wasn't, she didn't care. Mostly because she just wanted to feel Carmilla next to her. And this was perfect.

Not for long though, as Carmilla moaned in pain as one of her deep wounds brushed on Laura's shirt. Laura pulled instantly back looking at the vampire's stomach seeing a long and deep cut.

"C'mere Carm. Sit. I'm gonna take care of you and then you're gonna tell me how you're alive." Carmilla slowly sat down looking at Laura who rushed to the bathroom to get a medical kit, pulling the desk chair siting in front of the hurt vampire.

"Cupcake, I think human medical utilities won't do much in me."- Carmilla said with a soft laugh looking into Laura's eye.

"It's just to compress. You need blood and we're out of it. But there is a way. You can feed from me."- Laura suggested while covering Carmilla's wounds.

"No, absolutely no- Ow!" Carmilla yelled in pain as Laura accidentally touched her wound.

"Sorry. And yes. You're gonna feed from me until LaFontaine gets more. And no arguing. I don't want more hurt near us for a long long time."- Laura pointed out, and Carmilla knew she had to do it, she needed blood to heal, but, Laura's blood? She couldn't do it, what if she wasn't strong enough to stop herself. It was dangerous; 1- because she could kill Laura accidentally and 2-...well.. Because she could kill Laura accidentally.

"But what if I can't stop myself? It's too dangerous Babe."- Laura tried her best to not let the word "babe" used by Carmilla affect her. Carmilla was gonna feed from her and that's it.

"If you don't do it I will get the others and they will force you."

"Fine... Choose the spot.."- Laura knew where she wanted but maybe it wasn't a good idea. Fuck it.

"My neck."- Carmilla looked confused at Laura, which smiled holding Carmilla's hand.

"Why the neck Laura?"

"It's more traditional. Plus.. it's more...intimate .."- Carmilla's face was priceless. Not talking about the fact that it affected her in a few way she wished they never did.

"Umm okay." - Carmilla got up grabbing Laura in a somehow cute bride stile, walking to her bed. Laura kept remembering about the dream. But it was just a dream.

"Wait, what's wrong Laura?"- Carmilla stopped in her tracks noticing Laura's scared expression.

"I had a dream... and we were in your bed... kissing and the-Your mom killed you and then she killed me.."- Laura's eye got sparkly as the thought of losing Carmilla again came back, but soon the drift away as Carmilla placed a sweet kiss on Laura's forehead, giving Laura a warm and comforting feeling. It was all going to be okay.

"Don't worry beautiful. That piece of horse shit is dead."- Carmilla smiled laying Laura slowly down, looking into her eyes.

"Relax, and breathe too.."- Carmilla said, but she didn't move forward until she got a nod from Laura, reassuring her that she could do it.

Carmilla moved slowly, she didn't want to go too fast. It was more about letting Laura adjust then to feed herself. And slowly she let her teeth sink on Laura's neck hearing a gasp escape Laura's mouth. She was about to pull away as Laura's hands clamped on her shoulder not letting her move.

After a few minutes she pulled away licking her lips smiling contently seeing Laura with a dazed smile in her lips.

"You okay?"- Carmilla asked laying next to Laura, pulling her to her side placing kisses on her forehead.

"Hell yeah..."- Laura said happily, and as she recovered she lifted Carmilla's shirt revealing only scars. It had worked Carmilla was fully healed.

"Hey..."- Carmilla called, linking her fingers with Laura's.

"Yeah Carm?"

"I Love You Laura.."- Well, it was official. Carmilla loved her and although the wanted to jump around the room and dance all over campus she just stayed with 5 simple words.

"I Love You Too Carmilla."

And slowly the girls fell asleep in each others arms. Turns out.. Love Is Stronger Than Anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here i am again ahaha. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter ehehehe. If you want me to continue just let me know. See ya little Creampuffs!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi There Creampuffs! I'm here once again with another chapter of Shattered Heart! Hope you Like it and have fun reading it!**_

* * *

><p>The sunlight shined on Carmilla's face causing her to move, although she couldn't move as she felt a warm, small body glued to her as if it didn't want her to leave, holding her tighter than a clam.<p>

"Morning Cupcake.." -Carmilla raised her hand placing a strand of Laura's hair behind her ear smiling as the tiny girl leaned closer to her touch. Carmilla's smile got wider as Laura shifted closer mumbling what seemed "five more minutes" hiding her face on Carmilla's neck.

And Carmilla let her sleep a little more. Probably because she loved to see Laura sleep, Laura looked like an angel, so perfect and irresistible. And Carmilla couldn't hold back her smiles when Laura frowned or mumbled something she couldn't understand. Or even when Laura pulled herself closer to Carm. guess the Carmilla's Mother was wrong... _Stone **Can** Love Flesh_.

"Cupcake...wake up..." -It wasn't working Laura didn't even move. But Carmilla had an idea. Laura had to wake up with that.

"Laura..I'm Naked..." - And with that, Laura's eyes opened faster than lighting examining Carmilla's body from head to toe. Carmilla only laughed, and of course Laura followed along. You know just to hide her embarrassment.

"How come you're so darn cute, Cupcake? - Carmilla questioned leaving Laura to giggle hiding her face, she wasn't used to Carmilla talking to her like that. In that _oh-my-god-so-fucking-hot _tone of voice. I mean she always did but now.. Well, now Laura had to control herself harder to not lose her shit.

"Maybe because i'm madly in love with your vampire ass." -Carmilla laughed but then frowned looking at Laura.

"Just my ass?" -Laura just gave her the _seriously babe_ before connecting their lips smiling contently at how finally she could kiss Carmilla whenever she wanted and needed.

"Nope. Not just your ass but other things too."- Carmilla smirked as she got off of bed getting her morning blood and Laura's hot chocolate. After helping Laura with her work and doing crosswords they went back to be smiling, because let's be honest, they never felt so free to do whatever that wanted and it felt so damn good.

"I Love You Carmilla"

"I Love You More Laura" -Carmilla smiled connecting their lips, smiling even more as her tiny Laura shifted closer to her, searching for more closeness.

Most of their morning was spent like this, kissing, hugging, telling stupid jokes, Carmilla explaining how she survived, more kissing. Basically they were doing everything they should have done since they first met. Be together and Love each other.

* * *

><p>"So you had to wear a dress everyday ahaahahah"- Laura cracked laughing picturing Carmilla in a dress, it was funny picturing a Vampire in a so tight dress. Okay maybe she should stop.<p>

"Well not exactly we-" - Their conversation was cut off as LaFontaine stormed inside the room with a worried and stressed look on her face.

"Where's the book?" -LaFontaine had never been like this so worried, and it worried the girls too.

"it's in the bathroom, why?"-But no word was said as LaFontaine grabbed the book and handed it to Carmilla. -" I can't read this crap.. Where's the thing that talks about the sacrifices? I know it talks about killing 5 girls every 20 years... but what about a- let's say really powerful and old vampire as your Mother.."

Carmilla's eyes scrolled the pages until she stopped and her eyes widened as she got terrified of what she was reading. Laura's mind started inventing things all of them bad as she began to panic.

"What? what does it say?"- Carmilla didn't say a thing as she finished reading the page. for fuck sake Laura was getting more and more scared. what the fuck was happening?

"Oh thank god..." -Carmilla sighed in relief as she looked at Laf and Laura giving a half smirk.- "It says once the sacrifice is interrupted and the powerful demon were killed a few earthquakes and and storms would come for a small amount of time just to announce the death of them. Guess we're gonna be okay Cupcake." -Laura hugged Carmilla, showing to be calmer now that she knew everything will be would it?

The book changed pages showing a giant black cat and a..giant brown wolf?...Gazing each other. but suddenly the pictured moved showing the animals attacking each other, terrifying images appear and the book. They were tormenting, flesh being torn apart as it shown the giant wolf shredding the cat's throat. Carmilla shut the book immediately, looking forward. She never looked this scared before.

"Okay... Maybe not.. What do you say we just leave this awful place and never come back huh?" The girls were still in shock about what they just saw, the image looked to darn real. It was terrifying.

"Carm.. What the fuck was that?"- Laura inquired looking at the now close book.

"That was umm... Me and my brother... Who is dead for about 100 years...So this shouldn't have opened now.."- Carmilla Looked at Laf, i'm sure she would know what the hell was going on. She has been spending a long time in the library with JP so...She had to know something.

"Don't look at me i'm scared and confused too."- Laf raised her arms in a way of saying, i know nothing about this fucking weird thing.

"Well then... i have no idea what this means, but i do not like the way i end." -Carmilla stated looking at Laura, who was really, but really scared. No no one will take her love away again nope not happening. No.

All Laura could think was, what if they tried to kill Carmilla again, what if she lost everything they had, what if her friends died. This couldn't be happening again. Not again. The last time she almost died, seriously. Laura's heart was hurting so bad , everytime anyone mentioned her name it felt like a bullet hit her heart. She knew that if Carmilla was dead, it was because of her. And the guilt was killing her too, i mean she fell in love with someone she wasn't supposed to. she feel in love with stone. And yes the Dean was wrong, _**Stone Can Love Flesh**_. But still, Carmilla meant the world for her and the thought of losing her again, it just. She can't think about it. She can't think about the pain again. No, No one was going to take her away. Never again.

"Then who is it?" -Laura finally spoke, fearing the answer as crazy things ran through her mind.

"Well-" -Carmilla was cut off by Danny entering the room with Perry laughing about something but soon stopping as she noticed the girl staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys here i am again. So guess who finally slept well after seeing episode 36? ME! Yeeey. Okay back to the point. I'm really sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than the usual, i had loads of ideas and they didn't work together, ahaha, but i hope you liked it. Next chapter will be bigger, <span><em>I Swear, Creampuff Promise,<em> And all Thank you so so so so much for all the views, followers, favorites and reviews. It means the world to me that you're liking. And don't worry... This will have a lot of "Aww" and "OH MY GOD NO" in it.. See you in the next chapter, ( Which will be tonight because i have a free afternoon today, i'll try to post another one ehehe" _I Love You Creampuffs!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello dear Creampuffs! It arrived! *says in the most deep voice of Morgan Freeman* AHAHAHA. Here it is, Chapter 4, of our little Fanfiction, I've had a bunch of crazy and fucked up ideas but... Lets take it easy on your little hearts...Just for now ;) Now, less talking more reading!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet, as several expressions were seen in each of the girls faces. No word was said, which made them 10000 times more uncomfortable.<p>

"Nothing Amazon, just wandering..-" -Carmilla got up walking slowly to Danny, Laura swallowed hard, this was not going to end well...- "-How familiarized are you with the term..Werewolf?" -Carmilla asked making Laura grab her hand, in which she turn to her, giving Laura a small smirk showing nothing would happen.

"Umm i think it's a wolf. Yeah, Wolf." -Danny said in a half smirk leaving Carmilla confused.

"Good...Now shall we all just go back to our dorms and continue our lives without weirdness, you know a normal life?" -Perry suggested making Laf break into laughter. I mean for God sake, their lives were everything but normal. Especially when they lived in SILAS... But sure they could do that.

"Good idea, Laura and I need to talk. So-" -Carmilla gestured to the door and the girls left, wondering what they were about to talk about.

Carmilla took a deep breath and sat down next to Laura staring at the floor. She knew exactly who was the wolf. And she knew what was going to happen. And if she told Laura, Laura would probably break up with her or kill her in her sleep. Which is impossible but still, Carmilla was sacred of what would happen if the worst happened.

"It's Danny isn't it.." -Laura asked lowly. And to be honest she was scared too,she had no idea what would happen next. And it made her feel horrible that, if it was really Danny, she could lose one or another. And she didn't want that.

"Yes.. I think she is.." -Carmilla looked at Laura, rubbing her hand softly, they would find a way to turn the destiny around. I mean they did it before, i'm sure they could do it again.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, but i'm not going to hurt Danny. I know how much she means to you,i wouldn't bear seeing you sad again." - Laura smirked, maybe they could, i don't know, find a way to not let Danny turn into a giant brown werewolf.

I mean Carmilla is a giant black cat, but in the book the wolf killed her, and it couldn't have been her brother since he's dead. Who was he after all?

"Thank you.. Can i ask you something? Just to ease up the ambient. I think.." -Carmilla smirked placing a soft kiss on Laura's lips, rubbing her cheek softly.

"Go ahead Cupcake" -And Laura did.

"Who was your brother?" -Carmilla's eyes looked away as if she was holding back tears. Laura just wished she hadn't ask anything, she did everything but ease up the ambient.

"He umm he was 178 year old when my mother killed him... Shot him with a silver bullet right through his heart... Cliché huh...She lured him using the girl he loved.. And just shot him. She said it was about showing how "we" cannot love. And the worst was that she made me watch.. She made me watch my brother die." -lonely tears fell from Carmilla's eyes, Laura hated seeing her like that so hurt, vulnerable, sad...heartbroken.. she hated hit. And what her mother did was sick... So fucking horrible.

"I'm so sorry Carm..." -Laura didn't know what to do so she just wrapped her arms around Carmilla, hugging her closer and harder than before. Carmilla still tried to resist but soon after she fell into Laura embrace, hugging her back. She didn't wanted to cry but.. It was hard, she kept seeing images of her brother flashing in her eyes, and his last words pounded on Carmilla's ears...

"«Love Will Have Its Sacrifices».. Those were his last words. He looked at me as if he knew something would happen, and it did. The first time i looked at you i remembered of his words. I guess i fell in love with you since the first time i saw you.

Laura, to be honest didn't know what to do again. She was a simple home schooled girl, she never had come to contact with emotions and feeling and weird stuff. But one thing she knew, she was blushing. A lot. She could feel her cheeks burn like a flame. Carmilla's words warmed her heart. And she could say the same, she feel in love with Carmilla the day she entered the dorm. The difference was that, she hated her for a long time. Maybe it was just to try to forget the strong feeling she felt for Carmilla. She was a terrible roommate. But now she's the best lover in the world.

"I Love You Carmilla.."

"I Love You Too Laura.." -Carmilla smirked as she checked the time. She smiled, probably because she was having ideas of what to do with Laura now. I seriously didn't meant for it to sound like it did... Or did i?

"Cupcake what do you say that we watch some movies?" -Carmilla suggested pointing to the computer, who was still fucking recording. Carmilla got used to that, honestly she didn't give two shits. She could give more but she just chose to only give two.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea Carm, what are we watching?" - Laura asked while Carmilla got up, and walked to the computer smiling devilish. she knew what she was about to do, and lets face it.. It was a great idea.

"«The Conjuring»" - She said happily looking at Laura who looked terrified.

"Seriously? to watch a horror movie i would step outside or dorm. Or look at myself in the mirror." -Okay Carmilla didn't like that. Nope, not at all. She turned to Laura kneeling down in front of her holding her hand.

"Cupcake, don't say that. You're amazing, Beautiful, unique, Remarkably incredible, Selfless, Cute, like everytime i look at you it seems like my heart comes back to life because, it gets warmer. My brain seems to die, maybe because of your beauty, and how it makes my mind turn blank. how a single glance of your precious eyes make me feel ways someone like me shouldn't feel... A single particle of your scent draws me to you like moon to the night sky... And everytime you talk i can't help myself.. I smile. Everytime you kiss me i can't move.. I can't even feel the world moving because you give me the sensation of this horrible place disappearing. You make want to be different, to help other, to show that yes, Stone Can Love Flesh... That love can win everything and fight anything. You make me happy... So no, you're not a horror movie. You're Perfectly Beautiful." -Laura's eyes were filled with tear, happy tears. Carmilla never told her anything like this. Laura knew Carmilla loved her but now... She had no doubt.

And without saying one word, Laura got up grabbing Carmilla's face crashing their lips together. Carmilla hands moved to Laura's waist grabbing it roughly causing Laura to moan lowly, making Carmilla smile even more.

"I think...we...should...watch...the...movie..." -Laura said between kisses giggling as Carmilla tickled her laughing along, backing Laura to her bed laying her down on her so cute yellow pillow.

"Maybe...but i have better ideas..." -Carmilla started trailing kisses along Laura's neck up to her chin. Laura's breath was loud, really loud.

But as Carmilla got to Laura's lips again, the door was swung opened showing a really really weird Danny.

"Carmilla...I guess we meet again " -Danny walked to the bed looking at Carmilla, who got up in front of Laura, giving her protection. Something was different about Danny... Her eyes... Her eyes started glowing.. They were glowing in a really strong light blue. Carmilla's eyes got wider. It wasn't Danny...

"Chris"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know i know i'm so so so sorry for being this late, but school and acting and song writing is not that easy when you have to do it everyday ahaha but for you, <span>my amazing and incredible Creampuffs<span> i will write this story until the very end. I hope you're enjoying it and leave a comment, i wanna know what you're thinking about the story and what you think it will happen next ;) Thank you so so so much for all the support. THANK YOU CREAMPUFFS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry Creampuffs! I had rehearsals all day and there for I couldn't update our story. But, to compensate you guys i'm going to post one long ass chapters today, and tonight another one. The question I put is... what will happen between Danny and Carmilla? Will they stop fighting? Will everything get worst for our little couple? Or will something horrible happen?**_

* * *

><p>"Hello there.. Sis..." -Chris, I mean Danny, gave a smirk looking behind Carmilla at Laura.- "I can see you kept her after all the shit you've made huh... So cliché... The only thing I like about this is that you look happy. And to be honest i'm happy for you. But that's not why I came here and possessed this young girl."<p>

Carmilla was confused, why was he there if he died a long, long time ago? Laura, in the other hand was scared, they killed the dean but still there were people getting possessed and all that crazy stuff that should have ended when they killed the dean.

"Then why are you here? What are you doing here, you died." -Carmilla pointed out, looking at Danny's body trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.

"I'm here to warn you. Laura's in danger. I saw mother before she went to the dept off hell, and she said «The little piece of shit» Sorry Laura, «will pay for what she did, i'm going to make Carmilla's little stone heart cry for that crawling thing». Then she burst into flames so I think she's out of our way. But the thing is... Laura's in not the only one we have to protect." -Chris/Danny gestured to Danny's body, showing that maybe Danny was also in danger.

"What do you mean?" -Laura finally spoke. If Danny was in danger they had to help her, especially now that she proved to finally accept Laura's and Carmilla's relationship, maybe because she's in love with Kirsch but that's another story, now she needed to focus on the fact that Danny was possessed and probably in danger of turning into some giant brown wolf.

"Well you see. She's a werewolf, and I know that in the legends you learn that werewolfs and vampires do not work well together. But this time you have too if you want to protect Laura." -Laura was starting to understand why Danny and Carmilla never got along that well. The thought Danny was jealous of Carmilla but no. They hated each other, literally.

"But protect Laura from what? From who? Is it supernatural? Because to be honest I could use a little vacation from supernatural shit." -Laura gave a softly giggle gesturing to Chris/Danny to sit on the chair in front of them. As Chris/Danny sat down another earthquake happened this time a little softer. They were staring to become less stronger and they almost never happened anymore. Which was a good... It think..

"Well... you know... when you killed mother and the light it might have awaken a few werewolfs and they might have heard that you were friends with their leader.. Danny..and they might have not liked it... And they might have got up and are coming here in a few months to have a battle.." -Laura and Carmilla looked at each other wide-eyed.

"So that was the reason for all the earthquakes huh... They were wakening an horde of werewolf."

"Technically yes, and there's no way of running away because it will only get worst. So I have an idea." -Danny, I mean Chris. Fuck it, Chris said looking at the computer, pointing at it as if asking Laura if he could use it. Laura nodded, they were curious about the idea that Chris had.

"Can you get me a dead wolf, Sis?" -Carmilla looked at Chris with the most cute face like what-the-fuck-Chris, type of face. Why did he need a dead wolf?

"Umm why?" -Chris gave a little laugh, this was so obvious, that he founded cute to Carmilla not get it right way.

"So that I can "possess" the wolf and help you without having to posses yours and Laura's friends... A Grey one if you can. Go now, i'll explain everything to Laura. And don't worry, i'm not going to hurt her." -Carmilla looked at Laura, she wasn't so sure about letting her girlfriend with her dead brother soul on Danny's body. But Laura gave her a nod and a little smile assuring Carmilla that she could go.

"You can go Carm, there's not problem, Chris seems to be a good guy don't worry." -Chris/Danny gave a smile while searching a few more stuff on the internet. It was weird that a dead person could use and know how to use a computer. But lets just say that in SILAS everything was normal.

"Okay, but anything just scream and i'll hear it. Okay? Promise?"

"Pinky Promise Babe." -Carmilla gave Laura a kiss before exiting the door in flash speed.

Laura got up walking to Danny, frowning as she saw this weird writing on a internet page.

"What's that? Is it the language Carmilla can read?"

"Yeah, it's about what we can do about Danny. She needs to learn how to use her power and how to control her will to become her huge wolf." -Chris was focused on the writing trying understand how they would do it.

"So, she's like Carm? She can transform into a giant cat?" -Laura inquired, getting a chair to sit next to Danny, I mean Chris.

"Not quite, Carmilla's a giant black cat,a panther to be more exact, and Danny's a giant, but not as giant as Carmilla, brown wolf, a werewolf. But she is not like that stupid cliché. Like the full moon. The only thing the full moon does to her is that, it makes her more powerful and the other wolfs more weaker. That's the cool thing about being the leader. The other is, everyone envy's her and her power, thus, they want to kill you 3." -Chris turned to Laura smiling as he say the girl listening to him with such concentration trying to catch every bit of information.

"That's so weird, but there's a way to make they not kill us right?"

"Well probably, if Danny here can step up to her responsibilities, and put some and not let the power rise up her head, yes. If not.. Well, then we're fucked."

There was a knock on the door, Laura got up opening it revealing Carmilla carrying a huge, literally huge grey wolf. The wolf had a bite mark on his neck. Carmilla must have bit him to kill him.

"Carm that's fff...freaking huge" -Laura was surprised at the size of that thing. It was bigger than Carmilla.

"I wasn't going to get a house dog, was I Cupcake? Now Chris unpossess Danny and do your weird thing."

Chris/Danny walked to Carmilla's bed laying down while Carmilla lay the big wolf on the floor. Laura walked so she was behind Carmilla holding a bear-spray. Carmilla let a little giggle escape seeing the little human hiding behind her.

Then silence settled, no word was heard until Danny jumped from bed looking around, and the now not dead wolf, slowly lifted his head sitting looking at Carmilla, Laura and finally Danny, who was scared as hell right now.

"What the fuck happened and who the fuck is that?" -Danny asked looking at the grey wolf, who was looking at her.

"I'm Chris. Carmilla's brother, nice to meet you Danny." Chris raised his paw in a gesture to shake Danny's hand. Danny shook "hands" with Chris confused about what was happening right now.

"Can someone explain me what the fuck is happening?" -Carmilla and Laura Laughed sitting on Laura's bed.

"Buckle up Amazon, this shit is about to get weird." -Carmilla stated smiling at Laura then Danny.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that i'm the leader of one of the biggest werewolf packs in the world and that they want to kill me because I'm friends with you and Laura?" -Danny asked looking at the ancient book that was on top of Carmilla's bed next to her.<p>

"Yeah, that's why i'm here. Carmilla and I will be teaching you everything about your pack and how to control your wolf. It's not that hard." -Chris said, it was weird listening to a wolf talking, but as we said before... This is SILAS...so nothing is weird.

"Geez, sorry Carmilla, I never meant to treat you like that when we met. Now everything makes sense. That's why I couldn't sleep in the full moons huh?" -Laura walked to Chris placing a bowl with water in front of him smiling contently as he drank it.

"Yeah, but Carm I don't understand, how come you're so friends with your brother if in the book he killed you?"

"Well, you see, those were times when our kinds couldn't even look at each others, and they made prophecy about almost every shit they wanted. So they said that we, had to kill each other to have peace between the races. Which was wrong. We continued talking and there was peace between races. You see Cupcake, they wanted to portrait that we hated each other. But it didn't work at all." -Carmilla answered, petting Chris on his head, who leaned into the touch. Danny was watching the whole scene trying not to laugh at what she was seeing. Carmilla..Petting her brother... ahahaha... sorry back to the point.

"Oh yeah, but what about me, what do I have to do with this?" -Danny asked smiling widely as Chris climbed on the bed resting his head on her lap, sighing as she petted him.- "And how come does he like being petted?"

"He's a dog basically, they like to be petted remember? When he died, he's "leader spirit" was puy to sleep until a person worthy enough of it was born. You."

Laura smiled. She loved seeing the girls getting along so well. Turns out all this had is good things after all. They were talking, and they weren't trying to kill each other. Or even calling each other stupid names.

"What Cupcake, you're smiling all happy, what happened?" -Carmilla looked at Laura catching the girl smiling widely, she loved to see Laura happy.

"I just.. It's amazing seeing you two not fighting and actually treating each other nicely. I guess this crap has it's good things huh?" -Everyone laughed, this wasn't so bad, they were getting a long so well now. Yes they talked for about 4 hours to explain Danny what she was, but still. It was incredible seeing this amazing atmosphere between everyone.

Chris was asleep on Danny's lap. And Danny was petting him contently. It felt nice, his fur was smooth and he was weirdly cleaned for a wolf that was killed a few hours ago.

It was getting late, and everyone was exhausted. Besides, it was raining like a bitch out side and the dorm was warm.

"Why don't you spend the night here? I'll sleep in Laura's bed, you can get mine." -Carmilla suggested, catching everyone by surprise. Carmilla the terrible vampire treating a werewolf an old enemy this well? I guess people change.

"Umm yeah sure, but what about Chris?"

"He can sleep with you." -Laura and Danny looked at Carmilla wide-eyed.

"What? Wolf are really warm. Besides, Laura loves when i'm in "cat form". She says it's really warm and fluffy. So why not? C'mon he won't bide you." -Danny looked at the big wolf thinking for a bit, accepting it a few seconds later.

"Okay, but Chris no weird movements at night. And you too, I don't want to hear noises at night." Danny said walking to the bathroom the change into some night wear Laura gave her.

"She's dealing really well with this." -Laura pointed out laying down, she and Carmilla were still in their night wear, since they haven't got out of bed in a while.

"Yes, she is indeed. Maybe this wasn't something she was afraid of" -Carmilla agreed smiling, while touching Laura's arm , looking at her brother who was under the cover already with his head on Carmilla's pillow.

"He's really cute as a wolf, Carm."

"I know.. I'm happy that he's alive. I was really lonely for 100 years and now I have you and him... i'm not letting anyone take you guys away from me. Ever. Nor Danny, she proved to be a really good girl." -Carmilla admitted, pulling Laura to her, smiling as Laura snuggled closer to her. Laura's tiny body fits perfectly with hers. So perfectly.

"Is it just me or did you just admitted to like Danny? Is Carmilla finally becoming friends with Danny? Oh My God ahahahah." -Laura laughed softly as Carmilla hugged her tightly.

"Maybe but, shhh. Sleep now Cupcake." -Carmilla said, and soon after Laura fell asleep in her arms. Carmilla smiled contently thinking how lucky she was to have Laura, and that she would do whatever it took to make sure she and her friends were safe.

"You really love her huh?" -Danny said, walking to Carmilla's bed and laying down next to the big wolf who was sleeping under the covers, which was weird how the was all curled up inside such tiny bed compared to him.

"Yeah... She is all I ever wished for.. All those lonely night gazing the stars and asking for the love of my life finally paid off... And you... how are you dealing with all this? Laura was surprised at how you're reacting to this."

"Well it's weird as hell being the leader of a pack and all that, but to be honest i'm not scared, I guess realizing that we have each others backs made me stronger and happy that this is happening, and not just that, it's really nice to be able to talk to you without wanting to slap the shit out of you with no reason ahaha." -the girls laughed lowly so they wouldn't wake up the others who were sleeping.

"Agreed, and I'm sorry if I ever treated you like shit Danny." -Wait, did Carmilla just called Danny by her name?

"Wait... You called me Danny.." -Danny said surprised about what the vampire just said.

"Well yeah, it's your name isn't it Amazon?" -Carmilla smiled.

"You never did that, never. Why are you doing it now?"

"In my time, Calling someone by their name meant we respect them and care about them." -Carmilla explained, shifting to start sleeping.

"Hmmm... Okay.. Goodnight Carmilla." -Danny said turning the the big wolf smiling as he was really warm like Carm said.

"Good night Danny." -And they slowly fell asleep, Carmilla hugging Laura, smiling contently. And Danny rested again the big wolf, also smiling contently at the warmth the animal was giving.

Little did they knew about what was about to come.

The door was swung open as Laf ran to the bed not giving a shit about there being a huge wolf on the bed, shaking the girls up. She... She was crying.

"Umm what? Laf, what what's wrong, are you crying?" -Danny asked feeling her heart speed up as millions of ideas ran through her mind.

"P-Perry... She...She's dead"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creampuffs I'm so so sorry eehehehehe! I hope you liked it, and that you're enjoying the story. I really want to say thank you so so so much for all the support and.. i'm really not good at this feeling stuff ahahaha. But THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH MY AMAZING CREAMPUFFS. Also i'm dying over the fact that I can't wait to know when the second season comes out, obviously that there's a season two. Because lets be honest. There needs to be a second season. We deserve it u.u .We are the best fandom ever. Okay, ahaha. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter which will possibly be going up in a second. Once again, Thank you so much for everything. I Love You Creampuffs!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello once again Creampuffs! I'm so so so sorry for taking so long. School + Music + Theater + Work = holy shit when am i going to write again? Of course i was going to write it on the phone... If it had fucking worked after falling on the sink -.-". Anywayyyyyyy... Hope you're still alive after our latest death. Lets see how things go now. The girls are really shaken up. And Laf... Well... She won't be the same. The love of her life just died. The main thing right now is to find out how and who/what killed Perry._**

* * *

><p>"What?" -Laura said getting up in a swift movement. Laf took a deep breath looking into everyone's eyes then the ground.<p>

"She died. I mean I think so, She-she called me, saying that someone was chasing her, trying to kill her and suddenly I heard her scream and the phone died." -Laf explained cleaning the tears as they kept falling out of her eyes.

Carmilla and Laura got up, Laura went to get a glass of water with sugar for Laf, who desperately needed to calm down.

"Here, drink this.." -Laura handed the drink to Laf who sat on Laura's bed drinking the water, looking at the ground as soon as she finished.

"She might still be alive you know.." -Danny pointed out, she was right, I mean for all that we know she could have just been kidnaped by one of the boys for a prank.

"Not so fast Danny... We don't know anything yet. For starters, we have no idea of who "kidnaped" her. Secondly, we have no idea of what we are dealing with. Let's take it easy... Danny and Carm, go see if you can find out something about Perry, us 3 will be here with JP, to see what we can find out about the battle." - Chris said looking at the girls who left the room quickly.

"Who's the big talking wolf/dog?" -Laf asked sitting on a chair next to Laura who was in front of her desk, smiling as she looked at Chris.

"He's Carm's brother, crazy story.. Now, JP... We need to know more about the battle, in which I may add, we're screwed."

"I'm sorry Laura but... I can't produce such information... It's something that it's not written nor in the great web." -JP answered. Well shit, if they couldn't find out more about the freaking battle how were they suppose to win it?

"Not even about the pack?" - Chris asked. Well yeah it would be better to know something about the pack, but still... they were screwed.

"Let me check, this one might take a while."

"Of course...Hey, Laf...How you holding up?" -Chris asked placing his paw on Laf's shoulder who gave a small smirk. It was weird t o have a wolf acting like this but oh well... She's always ready for the weird.

"Well... Really bad I guess... the girl I loved just died and I couldn't gave her this..." -Laf reached for a pocket revealing a box, a beautiful box by the way, and as she opened it, it shown a gorgeous, no, a incredibly perfect diamond ring. Holy shit...

"Oh my god... Laf you and Perry.. You.. You were dating?" -Laura asked looking at the beautiful ring.

"Yes... For 4 years... We thought you had found out already but it turns out, you didn't. And now she's dead... And I can't tell her how much I love her and how much I want her to be the girl I'm gonna marry..."

* * *

><p>"No Perry ahahahahahaha I'm not putting that in my face!" -Laf said running around the dorm, trying to escape Perry, who was chasing her with a makeup kit.<p>

"C'mon I'll take it out later ahahahahaha C'mere you weirdo!" -Perry was just behind her laughing hysterically at Laf's face trying to run from her grip.

"Oh shit!" -Laf said while falling on top of Perry, who accidentally tripped and fell on the bed.

"Su- I mean La-" -Perry was cut off as Laf crashed their lips together smiling when she felt Perry slowly kissing her back.. And this was the beginning of one of the most perfect relationships ever.

"Oh Dear God..." -Perry said smiling contently as the kiss was broken.

"I know right..."

"Umm Perry..." - Laf started looking into Perry's eyes. As soon as their eyes locked together it was impossible to look away.

"Yes?"

"I Love You."

Perry's eyes got impossibly wide. So this was why Laf would get so blushed or uncomfortable in some intimate moments. To be true, she kinda of knew. I mean they've been friends for a lot of time, it was more than obvious. Or maybe not, considering that Perry is all about the normal,so she would never guess it, for more obvious that it would be she would never suspected it. But she didn't care anymore, she was grateful this was happening, although it sounded impossible and super cliché. she was happy.

"I Love You Too."

* * *

><p>"What am i going to do now?" -Laf hid her face between her hands letting tears fall as Laura rubbed her back softly. Seriously though, when were they going to have a little peace huh?<p>

"We're gonna find her, I promise You." -Chris pointed out looking at the door as it was swung open revealing the girls, who looked sad.

"We couldn't find her but.. We found this near the forest.." -Carmilla handed a note, it was covered with blood and it had Perry's calligraphy.

"Is it Perry's writing?" -Danny asked looking at the note.

"Y-Yes.. Why is it covered with blood?" -Laf asked, her eyes read confusion and fear.

"It wasn't just the note... There was blood all over the place and suddenly it just vanished, without any trail." -Carmilla spoke, she didn't want to worry the girl more, but things were looking so good.

"Read it Laf, maybe it says something good."

"Okay..." -Laf took a few deep breaths before reading the paper.

" «They are making me write this, they are saying that this is supposed to be a goodbye note, and i'm scared and i need to tell you something one more time I Love You Susan and i-»" -The note finished like that with a ink and blood splattered. From what they could see, the splattered came from the right side.

"Maybe they just hit her head that's all" - Laura said trying to give optimism. Not working though.

"Danny and Carmilla, go to the same place where the note was and bring me a blood sample... I'm going to take this to the Alchemy Club. I need to know who is blood from." -Laf got up cleaning her tears and rushing out of the dorm followed by Carm and Danny.

"What do you think Chris? Is she alive?" -Laura asked looking the wolf, who just looked at the ground and sighed.

"I don't think so.. From what i could see and smell, the blood was dry and it didn't smell fresh anymore.. If that blood is really from Perry.. Then she's dead Laura I'm sorry."

"But there's still hope... Right?"

"Yes.. We just need to wait for the results.."

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. It had passed 3 hours since Laf had taken the note and blood samples to the Alchemy Club. The girls were getting nervous. It was taking a lot of time, and it was never good. Laura and Carmilla were sat on Laura's bed, while Danny and Chris were on Carm's bed. Here minute that passed, millions of thought s passed with it. Each one worst than the other. they couldn't wait anymore.<p>

Suddenly, Laf enters the room. Although no expression was seen in her face, Laura got up rushing for Laf, bringing her to sit next to Carm who got up in a swift movement getting a glass of water, returning to sit next to Laf handing her the water.

"Is.. Is it Perry's blood?" -Danny asked on the edge of her seat.

"Yes.. It was.." -In the moment everyone lowered their head trying to contain the tears, not working as they realized that Perry was most likely dead.

"C'mere Laf, it's late. Lay down for a bit you need it." -Laura pointed out gesturing for Carm to get up so Laf could lay down. And Laf did, although she was sure she would be able to sleep now that she knew it was Perry's blood.

Danny and Chris lay down also, both exhausted, but not capable of falling asleep right away as the recent facts rushed over their minds. Everyone was still in shock, but the exhaustion was stronger than them so they just surrendered.

The time passed slowly, but soon an hour had gone by and everyone was sleeping unless Laura and Carm. Laura looked at Laf who was smiling for the first time in hours. Maybe she was dreaming about Perry. About giving long walks on the beach or have pillow fights. Laura smiled, it was nice to see Laf finally smiling. But she knew that once Laf woke up it would all come crashing down. So she got back to look at the stars, tear began to run down her face again thinking about how she felt. It was still hurting and now that Perry was gone, everything was getting harder and harder.

Laura walked to the window followed by Carmilla who wrapped her arms around her, hugging her hard. Laura smiled, letting a few tear go as she noticed that the night sky was brighter than the usual. The moon was big tonight and the stars were shinning beautifully. Perhaps because there was a new star joining them... Laura leaned into Carm's touch, closing her eyes tightly as Carmilla spoke looking at the stars.

"Rest In Peace Perry... We're going to miss you kid.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm a terrible Creampuff ehehehehe Sorry my dearests eheheh Remember I Love You All and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to say what you think and what you hope it will happen. Thank you for all the support you guys are guiving me. I Love You Creampuffs! And sorry once again for the delay. <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know i know i'm a bad Creampuff... I made you wait for too long and now. This was supposed to go up on Christmas but i wasn't in my house so i couldn't up date it... So i'm gonna make it up to you guys... lets see how...Oh and a very late Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys..." - Laura looked at the camera, with her was just Carmilla, who as making hot cocoa for Laura, they were dressed in Christmas clothing, poor Carmilla, she was wearing the grumpy cat sweater. Laura had spent 3 hour convincing Carm to wear it.<p>

"So welcome to the Christmas vlog i guess... Umm Laf is home with her family trying to have a good time and trying to move on as everyone else. Chris and Danny are away too, Chris said they were going to take a long, and by long i mean 1 week, walk in the forest to teach more things to Danny. I guess he wanted me and Carm to be alone. Oh thanks babe." -Laura said as Carmilla handed her the drink. Carmilla then lay down picking a book smiling at Laura.

"And me and Carm are trying to spend the Christmas as better as we can.. The earthquake stopped and it's all okay for now. It's snowing too, and it's really cold, but Carm was able to get her hand on a small heater, so it's cold inside. We also got a Christmas tree.-" -Laura pointed behind her, it wasn't a very big one but it was just for them so it was more than enough, it was really cute actually very glow-y, Carm actually had fun putting it up. Which was weird but okay.

"And you got me wearing this stupid sweater.." -Carm said smiling while she turned a page from her book. It was a poetry one, very dark and simple. But Carmilla loved it, so Laura never said anything about it.

"Which wasn't easy-" -Laura looked at the camera again showing footage from a few hours later.

"No Laura! I will not wear that horrible thing. God damn that ugly!" -Carmilla exclaimed dodging Laura grip who was starting to get angry at Carmilla. What was the problem about wearing the damn shirt? It was just for a bit.

"It's just for a bit Carm. I promise!" -Laura jumped on Carmilla, making her fall to the floor, hitting her head hard on the floor, causing Carm to let a pain roar escape her mouth making Laura shudder on top of her.

"Ow sorry Cupcake i couldn't holding in.." -Carm said looking at Laura who was in shock at how powerful the roar was, but soon after letting a smirk appear as she spoke.

"That's what she said... ahahahahah." Laura got up followed by Carmilla who tackled her, making both of them fall on the bed laughing.

"It's okay if you don't want to wear it Carm i won't force you..." -Laura got up walking to the desk sitting down, letting a sigh go. She was a little bit sad, but what could she do? Carmilla was stubborn as hell.

Laura started typing, leaving Carmilla to look at her and at the sweater mumbling an "I can't believe i'm doing this..." as she took her shirt off, dressing the other pulling her sleeves up right away. She walked to Laura tapping her shoulder smiling.

"Cupcake..." -Laura looked at the camera rolling her eyes.

"What Carm?" -Laura answered turning around, her jaw dropping as she saw Carmilla looking at her smiling... Wearing the grumpy cat shirt.. Holy shit.

"So.. what do you think Cutie?" -Carm gestured to the shirt as Laura got up looking at Carmilla from top to bottom.

"Umm really good.. Really... Really good..." -Carmilla smiled wider, pulling Laura by her waist wrapping her arms around her involving her into a very tight hug. Laura leaned into the touch frowning as Carmilla pulled away and stared at her eyes.

"What is it Carm?" -She was intrigued, she never saw this look that Carmilla's eyes was showing.

"I never thought i would say this but... Merry Christmas Laura.." -Carmilla smirked wider seeing Laura's eyes getting glassy as tears started to form. Carmilla had really said it. and Laura couldn't feel more proud.

"Merry Christmas Carm." -Laura smiled as she leaned forward connecting their lips together into a long a soft kiss.

"- But i managed to make this old and grumpy vampire wear the shirt." -Laura got up laying next to Carmilla, who raised her arm letting Laura move closer to her, lowering it over Laura's shoulder drawing shapes on her arms as she read the poetry. Laura frowned.

"How come you like that book it seems really old and i know you've read it a million of times." -Carmilla gave a smile closing the book and throwing it to Laura's bed.

"Well it portraits how i felt before i met you and how i feel now so i like it." -Laura smiled as she rested her head on Carmilla chest smiling as Carmilla pulled a blanket over her.

"And can i know how you felt and feel?"

"Before i met you, i didn't believe in love because the one that i loved was taken away from me and i was left with nothing but darkness, loneliness and an empty heart. But mostly the urge to die, so i wouldn't live in this dark world anymore. But then, centuries later i met you, and my world became brighter, my heart felt warmed, everytime i would wake up i smiled because your smell still lingered in the room when you were at classes, and would die internally as you got all cute. But the most important thing is.. I feel loved now, i feel like i finally can be happy and i will not let anyone take you away, i know that things happen for a reason, and i may not know what will come in the future... But i know, i will fight whoever and whatever just to see you safe and see you smile."

Laura smiled as tears ran down her face, wow, Carmilla never talked about her feelings and now she did, she basically opened up to Laura and everyone who was watching, but she was sure they wouldn't dare to make fun of her after the indirect threat to who messes with them. But wow, Carmilla was being so caring and loving towards Laura. And Laura was so so happy.

"Wait, Cupcake are you crying?" -Carmilla asked softly raising Laura's face a little up so she was looking into her eyes.

"What? No.. Maybe.. It's just you never told me anything about how you felt and now you opened up and it's amazing that you trust me that you just-" Laura was cut off by Carmilla turning them making Laura lay down and Camilla lay on top of her smiling at her.

"I think the camera should be turned off now shouldn't it Cupcake?" -Carmilla asked as she placed kisses on Laura's neck causing Laura to grip her shoulder tightly.

"Mmmhmm totally.." -And with that Carmilla got up and turned the Camera off.

"And... Hi! It's good to see you again ahahha" -Laura said smiling as Carmilla entered the room again shutting the door behind her. She was carrying a lot of bags. Where those.. Presents?

"Umm Carm.. What are those?" -Laura asked as she turned to Carmilla, who place the gifts on top of her bed letting a small giggle escape as she saw Laura's face.

"Christmas Presents.. For ummm... You.."

"What?" -Laura's face was priceless jaw dropped looking the the presents.

"For you Cupcake.. Go away open them up..." Carmilla said gesturing to the Presents.

Laura started opening the presents, shirts, mugs, jackets, mugs, 3 books. And she loved every one of them.

"There's still one thing lefts Laura.." Carmilla said lowly as Laura turned to her.

"What is it Carm?"

"Well...-" -Carmilla got in one knee smiling at Laura who covered her mouth as Carmilla took a box from her pocket.

"C-Carmilla?" -Laura was shaking she couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Shh... So you must know i'm terrible with the feelings thing but... I just want to say I love you more than anything in this world and i want to make sure you are mine for the rest of the eternity and i want to make sure that everyone in this doomed world knows you are mine and that nothing but really nothing can tear us apart.. So... Laura Hollis... Will You Marry Me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think Laura will say? Is she going to say Yes.. Or.. No? Whatever her choice is, it will have consequences. Good.. And Bad.. So Will Laura accept to marry Carmilla? We'll see in the next chapter. But may i warn you... Be prepared... Muahahaha...<strong>_


End file.
